Field of Innocence
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 4 now up \\ An abused Lita finds herself a savior. Lita/Edge, Victoria/Randy, Matt, others
1. Default Chapter

Her body ached, each nerve ending alive and alert. All she wanted was to get through this grueling match in one piece. 

Amy Dumas raised herself up to her hands and knees as she attempted to crawl toward the door to escape. She was competing against Lisa Marie Varon in the first ever Women's steel cage match. Eric Bischoff had had the second RAW Roulette and spun the wheel to determine the match - then had declared that Lita's opponent for the night would be Victoria. 

Amy rose to her feet, exhausted and sore, and she tried to make her way to the door of the steel cage. She was close, so close... 

He was there, just as had been planned for the match... As she neared the door, Matt Hardy smashed the steel against her skull - _hard_... Amy fell back with the force of the blow, shock coursing through her along with the pain. 

Damn it... Matt was her _boyfriend_! He wasn't supposed to be so rough with her. Yet, there was a brutal side to him, one the redhead had actually experienced before. She'd thought those problems had been worked out and cleared up, but judging by his force with the cage door, she suddenly found herself questioning that. 

As she held and rubbed her head gingerly, Amy moved herself into a sitting position. 

When she looked up, she found herself instinctively cringing. 

Matt, a manically gleeful gleam in his eyes, was now inside the ring, and he was coming after her. This had all been part of the plan for the match - however, Matt actually harming her was _not_. And with the threatening look he was giving her, Amy found cause for alarm. She backed up on her butt, one hand reaching up as though to ward off the dark-haired man. 

The diva was nearly cursing herself for her fear, as she was normally strong enough to stand up to anyone - pretty much anyone but Matt Hardy, anyway. As he continued to near her, he was actually licking his lips - as though the prospect of getting his hands on her was delicious... 

The redhead suddenly opened her eyes, which she'd squeezed tightly shut as Matt had been getting closer still. Her boyfriend - ex-boyfriend on-screen since the previous week's RAW - was scurrying up the steel cage and escaping - like a scolded dog, as J.R. remarked. 

Amy turned her head to see her savior, who knelt by her side to check on her... And, although she still ached, her eyes widened in surprise at who he happened to be. It was so unbelievable to her to see him back - and _here_, at that. Since the roster split, he'd been a SmackDown superstar, but even more than that, he'd been very seriously injured - and wasn't supposed to be returning until February or even March. Yet, here he was... 

Adam Copeland - Edge in the squared circle - was _here_... 

"Are you all right, Amy?" the tall blond man asked, surprising her further by getting out of character. 

The redhead blinked, one hand still pressed to her head. She nodded. 

"I...I _think_ so..." She looked back toward the ramp, up which Matt Hardy was retreating. The man turned back, and that mad, joyful expression returned to his face. He raised a hand, doing his 'Mattitude' gesture. 

Amy's blood ran cold as ice in her veins... Because to her, somehow, the act didn't seem like an _act_ at all... 

Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was quiet as Adam walked her backstage after the match. She was still in relative shock that the blond Canadian man was even _here_. From what she'd understood, he hadn't been expected to return until at leat February.

"You sure you're all right?"

The redhead looked up sharply, her eyes meeting his, and she noted the concern on his face. Evidently, he could tell that everything that had occurred out there hadn't _all_ been an act.

"Yeah," she said with a weak smile for him. "I'm fine - really, Adam. It's just that... Well, I'm so surprised to see you here..."

"Oh." The tall blond smiled. "Well, I can't say your reaction surprises me. I spoke to Linda McMahon several weeks ago and told her my doctor had cleared me to return to the ring," Adam explained. "I asked her if it could be kept a surprise." A bright grin came to his handsome face. "And the reaction you had when you saw me out there is exactly the sort of thing I was going for... Fortunately, Linda allowed my return date to be a secret." He winked at the diva, who by now wore a look of shock on her face.

"I'm glad you're back," Amy admitted. Inwardly, she thought, _You don't know how _much... Matt had really looked insane out there, a wildness in his eyes. He really looked as though he'd meant to do her some serious bodily harm...

As they continued walking further down the hallway, Amy looked up to catch sight of Lisa Marie. The dark-haired woman was heading right ofr her, a look of concern on her face.

"Honey, are you okay. I am _so_ sorry if I was a little too rough on you out there!"

The redhead gave her friend a half-smile that was actually half-smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous, Li - it was our very first steel cage match. It was _expected_ to be rough," Amy said. "Besides, you didn't hurt me too badly. Just the usual bumps and bruises, which are a given in this business."

"Are you sure?" Lisa Marie asked. "_You_ knocked _me_ around pretty bad in there - especially when you threw me into the cage early on."

The high-flying diva laughed almost nervously.

"Sorry about that." Then, self-consciously, she turned back to Adam, the blond man amused by the women's banter. "Hey, you remember Adam, right?"

"Sure!" the raven-haired woman quipped. "What a surprise to see _you_ back so soon!"

The blond man arched a brow, surprised to discover just how bubbly Lisa Marie Varon was. Although he knew she'd been affiliated with the WWE as far back as three and a half years ago, he hadn't known the woman very well - and he found her personality amusing.

He noticed Amy glancing around, looking somewhat nervous, and he couldn't help wondering why _that_ was.

"Would you two excuse me?" she asked rhetorically.

Adam watched the redhead as she retreated down the hall a moment later.

"So... Which do you prefer playing - heel or face?"

The blond man swung his eyes back to Lisa Marie, noting the smile on her face. The way he figured it, the woman could easily become one of his closest friends in no time, but for the moment, he was a bit distracted...

...Something about the way Amy had looked, and the way she'd told them to excuse her had him worried. But the _why_ of it was a mystery, even to himself...

--

Amy felt reluctant as she reached the locker room she knew Matt was using that night.

She bit her lip, her heart thudding almost painfully in her chest.

She hated the way she was feeling right now. It was a most unpleasant, uncomfortable sensation she'd not experienced for a little more than two months now...

The redhead cringed as she knocked twice, then turned the handle on the door and let herself in. She recalled the way Matt had dumped Lita on RAW last week and realized how, in a sense, life had imitated art. Because as recently as September, when she'd made her return to RAW, the dark-haired man had done the exact same thing he'd done for TV purposes the previous week - he'd called her selfish and expressed fury at her decision to join the RAW roster as opposed to going to SmackDown to be with _him_...

She didn't consider that to be selfishness - she loved being on RAW. Not only were more of her friends there, so was the Women's championship.

And of course, there was also the little matter of Matt _not_ being there - at least at the time. In that sense, she hadn't had to listen to all his nasty, brittle, downright cruel, abusive remarks - or deal with his wrath in a physical manner.

But _now_... Now was a different story...

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?!"

Amy whirled around in shock and fear. Matt hadn't been in the room a moment ago, but as she'd been standing here, he'd come in - and was standing right behind her...

"What are you-"

"Why'd you look at me like that out there? Huh? And oh, yeah - I saw the way you looked at _Adam_, too..." His dark brown eyes narrowed to suspicious slits.

"Matt..."

"Don't you 'Matt' me, you little bitch..." The man lunged and slammed her on the side of the head - and that was when everything went black...


	3. Chapter 3

Amy winced as she straightened up from her position on the locker room floor.

Every single part of her body hurt, although Matt had been careful, as usual, not to leave any visible marks on her. He knew better, and partly from experience. The very last time he'd bruised up her face, his brother, Jeff, had noticed - and questioned her. After that, Matt had wisened up, leaving the bruises only on areas generally covered up. Luckily for him, she no longer competed in stupid gimmick matches like those of the bra and panties ilk.

The redhead groaned as she reached a hand to her lower back. The dark-haired man had apparently chosen that body part as his favorite with which to inflict his physical abuse. It hurt like hell and she thought she could be considered lucky if he hadn't actually done damage to a disc or two in her spine.

Tears came to Amy's eyes as she made her wobbly way to her feet a moment later. Matt was gone. He'd deserted her immediately after his rage had been spent.

She bit her lip as the tears fell down her cheeks. Damn it, she hated him... She hated him for being so cruel and callous, cutting her to the quick with his mean comments... For deciding to leave SmackDown and come to RAW - at least when he'd still been on the _other_ show, she'd had some peace - he tended not to abuse her physically when they only got to see one another once a week - and she hated him for beating her, using her as his own personal punching bag.

The redhead couldn't help but wonder what Matt's _true_ intentions had been when he'd switched rosters... Had it been simply to see her more often? Had it been because Stephanie McMahon, whom she'd always known deep down he'd had a crush on, was no longer General Manager of SmackDown? Or was it simply due to the fact that he wanted to torment her as much as as often as possible?

In her heart of hearts, she knew the answer was the latter...

She wiped quickly at the tears that had spilled forth on her cheeks, forcing back more. She had to get out of here, out of this damn locker room before he came back to inflict more punishment...

She'd had enough, and she vowed right then and there that she wasn't going to take it anymore...

Amy made her way to her bag, gingerly placing her belongings she'd left out into it. Afterward, she zipped the bag and headed to the door. She was going to leave - now... But when she opened the door, she received the fright of her life and gasped.

Matt was standing in the doorway - his back to her as he was having friendly conversation with Andrew Martin and his girlfriend, Stacy Keibler. His entire body was blocking the doorway, preventing her escape, and she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't heard his voice right outside. The only thing she could figure was that the door and walls must be pretty solid. Yes, that had to be it, because then, wouldn't someone have heard her cries during the struggle? Wouldn't they have helped her, or at least _get_ her help?

"And so, yeah, we're-" Matt cut his words off abruptly as he suddenly turned around to stare at her.

Amy's blood ran cold as she took in the stern look he shot her, but Drew and Stacy apparently didn't notice.

"Hey, hon," he said, putting on his falsely nice-guy face. He smiled, and her stomach clenched as she forced a grin back. Without a single word, she backed up into the room, praying that somehow, Drew or Stacy - or _both_ of them - would sense her fear.

She was trapped, and there was nowhere she could go... She knew that if she tried to leave the room now, Matt would make her pay for it later. She stood there uncertainly for a few minutes, trying her best not to shake in her fright. It was no easy feat.

The redhead cringed when, a moment or so later, the dark-haired man told their two friends he'd see them later. She heard them leave, and she nearly fainted as Matt stepped back into the room.

He shut the door calmly, quietly as he turned around to face her - and that was when Amy's tears returned - because by the expression on his face, she knew he wasn't finished with her for the night...

"You stupid little bitch! What the hell were you thinking?!"

She shook her head frantically.

"I'm not... I wasn't-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?!" he shouted, his dark eyes wide with rage. In a flash, he lunged at her again, this time actually knocking her to the floor.

Amy was certain he was only going to hit her, like he always did - but that was not the case... Not _this_ time.

"Matt - no!"

She thought she was in the middle of some horrifying nightmare as her boyfriend was suddenly ripping at her clothing. She tried to fight him, but it was no use. Finally, he'd managed to undo his pants just enough to free himself, and after yanking down her panties, he forced his way inside of her.

The redhead cried at the extent of the pain she felt - and then, as she had earlier, she suddenly blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I know it's been AGES since I've updated this story, but I do hope people haven't forgotten about it and will continue reading and reviewing. :) Thanks to Vere for the last review! ;)_**

"Hey, Orton!"

The youngest member of Evolution looked up upon hearing his name, and a smirk touched Randy Orton's lips as he spotted Lisa Marie Varon standing in the doorway of his locker room.

"Vicki..." he said, using the nickname of her in-ring moniker. He rose to stand in front of her. The pair had sort of had a love-hate relationship ever since Randy had come to the RAW brand after recovering from his shoulder injury. "What can I do for you, beautiful?"

The raven-haired diva ran directly to him, surprising the young man by pouncing on him and battering his chest with her fists. Jeez, she was definitely strong and packed a punch. As she stepped back, he examined her face, searching for traces of humor but found none.

"What? What was _that_ for?" Randy asked innocently, his right hand going to his chest. He hoped her blows weren't going to leave a mark.

"That was for sneaking into the Women's locker room and putting itching powder in my bra last night!" Lisa snapped indignantly. It had been extremely embarrassing, to say the least, when she'd gotten dressed and left the arena. As she and Trish Stratus had been in their rental car on the way to the hotel, she'd discovered the uncomfortable itching sensation in her breasts. Later, in her hotel room, she'd removed her garments to discover an odd white powder in her, ironically enough, _Victoria's Secret_ bra.

Despite himself and the fact that the woman was angry, Orton began to chuckle. And then, he threw his head back and proceeded to emit a booming laughter. Well, he _was_ a bit of a prankster, and damn it, he couldn't help himself.

"What the hell is so funny?!" the normally bubbly and warm Lisa Marie demanded. Her brown eyes flashed at him as he took obvious enjoyment in the situation.

"Sorry, Vicki," Randy said as he managed to collect himself. "It's just... Well, you know what a practical joker I am, and I just couldn't resist playing one on you."

She stared at him incredulously.

"Why _me_?"

His laughter ceasing, the young man merely smiled at her. Damn it, she was so cute - especially when she was angry. And who was he kidding? Randy found Lisa Marie Varon not merely cute, but beautiful. She was so different from the girls he usually went for, and he liked her. _That_ was why he'd used her as the butt of his joke. He knew it was juvenile, but he couldn't help it.

"Ahh, I'm sorry I did that to you, Lisa," he said, growing a little more serious.

"You'd _better_ be..." she warned. "How would _you_ like it if one of these days, I put itching powder - or worse, liquid heat - in your wrestling trunks?"

Orton cocked his head to one side, staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You _wouldn't_..."

"Try me..." the dark-haired woman challenged, a smile brightening her face.

After a beat where there was silence between the two, Randy shook his head, grabbing his bag.

"Hey... How about we head on out and grab a bite to eat?"

Lisa Marie stared at him in surprise.

"Are you... asking me for a _date_?" As soon as she said it, she regretted it and blushed fiercely. All he'd asked was if she wanted to grab a bite... Besides, why would he want to date _her_ when he could have his pick of beautiful petite divas?

Randy smiled at her.

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess I _am_."

She nearly did a double-take, a small smile touching her lips. So, was _that_ why he'd played that prank on her? He _liked_ her? She shook her head, a tiny laugh escaping her at how very junior high it all was.

The pair left the locker room, stopping only so Lisa could retrieve her bag. But as they continued on their way, Orton paused outside of a closed door.

"What are you doing?" the raven-haired diva asked in confusion.

"I thought I heard-" He stopped his words and strained as though to better hear. Then, turning to meet Lisa Marie's eyes, he pointed toward the door. "Don't you hear that? Someone crying..."

She stepped closer, and, sure enough, she heard a woman sobbing from within. Her eyes widened as she thought she knew who the cries were coming from.

Then, tentatively, Lisa Marie tried the handle, which gave way, and pushed the door open.

Laying in a bruised, bloody heap on the floor, her clothing torn, was Amy Dumas...


End file.
